The sequence $a_1,$ $a_2,$ $a_3,$ $\dots$ satisfies $a_1 = 19,$ $a_9 = 99,$ and for all $n \ge 3,$ $a_n$ is the arithmetic mean of the first $n - 1$ terms.  Find $a_2.$
Explanation: For $n \ge 3,$ we have that
\[a_n = \frac{a_1 + a_2 + \dots + a_{n - 1}}{n - 1},\]or
\[(n - 1) a_n = a_1 + a_2 + \dots + a_{n - 1}.\]Likewise,
\[n a_{n + 1} = a_1 + a_2 + \dots + a_{n - 1} + a_n.\]Subtracting these equations, we get
\[n a_{n + 1} - (n - 1) a_n = a_n,\]so $n a_{n + 1} = n a_n.$  Then $a_{n + 1} = a_n.$

This means that the terms $a_3,$ $a_4,$ $a_5,$ $\dots$ are all equal.  In particular, $a_3 = 99,$ so
\[\frac{19 + a_2}{2} = 99.\]We find $a_2 = \boxed{179}.$